


Attention

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien anatomy, Frottage, Hermaphrodite Alteans, M/M, Pre-Canon, Stillettos, Teasing, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Alfor just wants Coran’s attention.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Been a while huh? Sorry about that! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy some Alforan today! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

"Ahem."

Coran hums in acknowledgement as he's looking over his latest stories, lightly skimming his fingers to turn the next page. He was relaxed in his favorite, dark blue reclining armchair.

"Hmm yes?"

A soft chortle escapes him when he comes to a particularly juicy bit. Oh he does hope his favorite heroine was going to end up with that charming young lady Knight. It would certainly brighten his quintant!

"Ah _em."_

"What is it hmm? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," The advisor turns the next page. He barely stops a soft squeal as he feels the anticipation for the part he's been waiting for.

"Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, please look up when your King speaks."

He yelped as he almost drops and breaks his data pad, and sits up straight in his very comfy chair. In that moment he was mentally beating himself up for ignoring his King, his friend, his love and as he looked up to apologize—

Whatever he was about to say is choked back when he sets his eyes on a most beautiful sight.

Alfor chuckles as he stands in nothing but red stillettos and red fish net thigh highs. He turns in a small circle, his white hair down and showing off his lovely, toned figure to Coran. There's a soft twinkle of mischief in those eyes of his when he sees how red Coran's face is upon seeing him.

"Do you like it?" He walks forwards with a sharp click of his heels, eyes on his closest friend and love as he climbs on to the comfortable chair.

Coran feels his throat grow dry when Alfor's legs straddle his hips, "Y-your highness...!"

"I'll take your reactions as a yes~" He leaned in and presses his forehead to his, "Hmmm..I've been dying to show these off for you but you are so hard to keep in one place," he slowly ground his hips down over Coran's crotch.

A shiver ran through Coran when he feels Alfor's slit through the tent of his trousers. It was already wet and it was then Coran noticed his King's cock was hardening and standing erect. Coran's cheeks darken before a goofy smile forms on his face.

"Hmm, forgive me my King, i tend to grow quite busy when it comes to...preparations," The advisor slid his hands up to hold those strong hips, lightly rubbing circles over the familiar soft skin, "Thankfully you caught me in my personal quarters."

Alfor bites his lip and shivers with a smile, "Oh indeed~" he reached down and carefully unzipped Coran's pants.

He tugged his cock out, lightly stroking it while tracing the pretty blue marking's that go up along the sides of it. The marks outline the thick veins as he feels the member pulsing in his hands before rubbing the tip against his wet folds. He moaned softly and blushed as he rolled his hips down. Coran hissed softly and digs his fingers lightly into Alfor's hips as his cock ached to slip into that wonderful crevice.

"Stars...it's been...ah...a while hasn't—mmmm—hasn't it?"

Coran slipped a hand up to grip Alfor's hair gently, stroking his fingers through it gently, "Even if it has, you're still as desirable as ever. my sweet juniberry pie~"

A snort escapes the king and he smiles through his blush, "H-heh, my honey chili—hnnn—cobbler~"

The advisor pulled the lever of the recliner and leans back while pulling Alfor with him.

"My sugar grape creme filled croissant," Coran kissed him deeply, giving a soft groan when he feels Alfor pumping him harder, "Haaaaa...!"

Alfor broke the kiss, panting softly, "Ah...my berry milk cheesecake.."

They kiss again, Coran's groan of pleasure being swallowed when Alfor slowly sinks his hips down to take Coran's cock. He feels the King's calloused fingers slip into his long orange hair as he held his waist. He stroked along Alfor's spine, tracing over the scars on his back as he feels him whimper in need.

Stars if it was possible there could have been hearts rising off them and they wouldn't have noticed.

Thank the stars the door was locked or it would have been quite awkward to have someone walking in on the pair when Coran started to move.

The noises they made was warning enough.


End file.
